The Little Mer-Cats
SuperJNG18's movie spoof of "The Little Mermaid". It arrived on YouTube around December 21, 2019. Cast: *Ariel - Duchess and Sawyer (The Aristocats and Cats Don't Dance) *Prince Eric - Sheriff Woody and Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Flounder - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Sebastian - Danny and Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats and Cats Don't Dance) *Marlin (Flounder's Father) - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Scuttle - Blu (Rio) *King Triton - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Ursula - Yzma Kitten (The Emperor's New Groove) *Flotsam - Lucifer (Cinderella) *Jetsam - Felicia (The Great Mouse Detective) *Grimsby - Ken (Toy Story 3) *Max - Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo) *Chef Louie - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Glut the Shark - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Harold the Seahorse - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *Carlotta - Barbie (Toy Story 3) *Ariel's Sisters - Rita, Georgette, Pinkie Pie, Lola Bunny, Young Nala and Young Kiara (Oliver & Company, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Space Jam, The Lion King and The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Human Ariel - Bo Peep and Jessie (Toy Story) *Ursula as Vanessa - Panthy (Noah's Ark) *Giant Ursula - The Hydra (Hercules) *Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Hanna-Barbera characters, Mr. Krabs and The Great Prince of the Forest (The Hanna-Barbera Movie, SpongeBob SquarePants and Bambi 1 & 2) *Jig Dancing Sailors - Crows (Dumbo) *Sailors During Storm - The Various Muppets (The Muppets) *King and Hearts - Hercules and Megara (Hercules) *Sea Animals - The Cartoon Characters (The Cartoon Characters Movie) *The Priest - Wooly the Mammoth (Cats Don't Dance) *The Womenwashers - Mrs. Judson, Kala and Mama Mousekewitz (The Great Mouse Detective, Tarzan and An Amarican Tail) *Mermaid Ariel - Duchess and Sawyer (The Aristocats and Cats Don't Dance) *Human Ariel's Wedding Ending - Bo Peep and Jessie (Toy Story) Scenes: *The Little Mer-Cats (1989) Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles *The Little Mer-Cats (1989) Part 2 - Danny and Thomas O'Malley's Concert ("Daughters of Bagheera") *The Little Mer-Cats (1989) Part 3 - Duchess and Sawyer at the Sunken Ship *The Little Mer-Cats (1989) Part 4 - Duchess and Sawyer Meets Blu *The Little Mer-Cats (1989) Part 5 - Yzma Kitten Watches Duchess and Sawyer *The Little Mer-Cats (1989) Part 6 - "Part of Your World" *The Little Mer-Cats (1989) Part 7 - To the Surface *The Little Mer-Cats (1989) Part 8 - The Storm at Sea *The Little Mer-Cats (1989) Part 9 - Sheriff Woody and Buzz Lightyear are Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") *The Little Mer-Cats (1989) Part 10 - "Under the Sea" *The Little Mer-Cats (1989) Part 11 - Duchess and Sawyer's Hidden Treasure *The Little Mer-Cats (1989) Part 12 - Yzma Kitten's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") *The Little Mer-Cats (1989) Part 13 - In Sheriff Woody and Buzz Lightyear's Kingdom *The Little Mer-Cats (1989) Part 14 - Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons") *The Little Mer-Cats (1989) Part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom *The Little Mer-Cats (1989) Part 16 - "Kiss the Girls" *The Little Mer-Cats (1989) Part 17 - Yzma Kitten Takes Charge *The Little Mer-Cats (1989) Part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little Mer-Cats (1989) Part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Mer-Cats (1989) Part 20 - Yzma Kitten's Wrath *The Little Mer-Cats (1989) Part 21 - A Happy Ending *The Little Mer-Cats (1989) Part 22 - End Credits Gallery: Duchess and Sawyer (The Aristocats and Cats Don't Dance).jpg|Duchess and Sawyer as Ariel toy-story-e1561379571115.jpg|Sheriff Woody and Buzz Lightyear as Prince Eric Oliver.jpg|Oliver as Flounder Danny and Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats and Cats Don't Dance).jpg|Danny and Thomas O'Malley as Sebastian Bugs Bunny in Looney Tunes Back in Action.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Marlin (Flounder's Father) Mainpage Navmap Thumb - Blu.jpg|Blu as Scuttle Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera as King Triton Fluffy (Yzma Cat).png|Yzma Kitten as Ursula Lucifer.jpg|Lucifer as Flotsam Great mouse detective cat felicia.jpg|Felicia as Jetsam Profile_-_Ken.png|Ken as Grimsby Scooby Doo in Scooby Doo and Guess Who.jpg|Scooby-Doo as Max Kung-fu-panda-disneyscreencaps.com-9516.jpg|Po as Chef Louie Dragon Maleficent - Part 1.png|Dragon Maleficent as Glut the Shark Pudge the Penguin.jpg|Pudge as Harold the Seahorse Profile-Barbie.png|Barbie as Carlotta LolaBunny.png|Lola Bunny as Attina Rita Winking.gif|Rita as Aquata Lil DeVille (Nala).jpg|Young Nala as Adella Pinkie Pie 'Anything.. fun' S3E3.png|Pinkie Pie as Arista Georgette sweet.jpg|Georgette as Andrina Kiara (Young).jpg|Young Kiara as Alana Bo Peep and Jessie (Toy Story).jpg|Bo Peep and Jessie as Human Ariel Panthy.jpg|Panthy as Ursula as Vanessa Hydra.jpg|The Hydra as Giant Ursula Hanna-Barbera Characters and.jpeg|Hanna-Barbera characters, Mr. Krabs The Darn Krabs.jpg|Mr. Krabs Bambi-and-Great-Prince-of-the-Forest-disney-parents-25774147-720-480.jpg|and The Great Prince of the Forest as Sailors in "Fathoms Below" Crows (Dumbo).jpg|Crows as Jig Dancing Sailors The Various Muppets (The Muppets).jpg|The Various Muppets as Sailors During Storm kiss-hercules-and-megara-14644834-718-432.jpg|Hercules and Megara as King and Hearts The Cartoon Characters (The Cartoon Characters Movie).jpg|The Cartoon Characters as Sea Animals Wooly the Mammoth.jpg|Wooly the Mammoth as The Priest Mrs. Judson.jpg|Mrs. Judson, Kala (from Tarzan) as Melinda Finster.jpg|Kala Mama Mousekewitz.PNG|and Mama Mousekewitz as The Womenwashers Duchess and Sawyer (The Aristocats and Cats Don't Dance).jpg|Duchess and Sawyer as Mermaid Ariel Bo Peep and Jessie (Toy Story).jpg|Bo Peep and Jessie as Human Ariel's Wedding Ending Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:SuperJng Category:SuperJNG18 Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie